This invention relates to a new and improved method of adhesively bonding two surfaces by the use of polyamide adhesives which are capable of imidizing at the application conditions.
Polyamide resins are well known and widely used in both thermoplastic and thermosetting type adhesive formulations. The hot-melt adhesives or thermoplastic polyamide cements usually consist of a blend of polymer and various modifying agents and are advantageously noted for their ease of application, while the polyimide type adhesive is known for high thermal stability but requires application times in terms of hours, particularly if optimum cementing of steel surfaces is desired. In contrast, the polyamide adhesives of this invention when properly applied will display process characteristic analogous to the hot-melt adhesives in that a high strength bond will be achieved in less than a minute. The adhesive properties will in general be at least twice as high as would be observed if the analogous polyimide were used yet the final product after bonding is categorically the polyimide.